omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Undine
Character Synopsis Undine 'is the first of the Great Spirits that the Gacha Summoner meets. Her fellow spirits are Efreet (with whom she doesn't get along) and Sylph (who helps keep the peace as the defacto leader). She also appears as a recruitable character in Gacha Resort and appears in Anime Gacha in the World Element case. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C. 2-A 'via Hax '''Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha World and Anime Gacha) '''Name: '''Undine '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years (Existed since the beginning of water) '''Classification: '''Elemental of Water, Guardian of Elementia '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Water Manipulation (Has virtually limitless control over Water, due to her status as The Water Elemental. She has shown she can create Water so powerful and intense it can cancel out the powers of other Elementals), Ice Manipulation (Scaling off Water Units, who can create ice and manipulate it freely), Immortality (Type 8, The Elementals are reliant on the elements they are tied to, as a result, so long the water flows across the world, Undine will remain), Power Nullifcation (Able to remove an opponet's ability to act, even if the abilities themselves are passive), Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to other dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Creation (Elementals are capable of creating emanations of their elements, such as fairies. Through her flames, Undine could create beings as powerful as Phoenix Ami) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Comparable to Efreet and Sylph, her other Elemental counterparts. Comparable to Early-Game Gacha Summoner. Superior to Lolita Loli, who is capable of creating singularities , of which should yield this level at minimum). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Hax (Undine's eternal water is considered some of the most powerful forces in Gachaverse and said power was also enough to catch the attention of Creator Luni. Also her powers are capable of counteracting or even negating the flames emanated by Efreet , who's flames created Phoenix Ami) 'Speed: FTL '(Casually reacts to attacks from Light Units, who attack using natural and pure light. Can actively outpace Lolita Loli's singularity, which is akin to a Blackhole) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Her attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks that involves the utilization of stars themselves. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who creates singularities as a casual attack) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Capable of enduring the attacks for her fellow Elementals) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Planetary '(Her water exists across the entire planet, being able to influence all the water that flows across the planet, whether it be in Elementia or in another location) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has a deep connection to nature and the overall universe, being able to know whenever water is naturally flowing) '''Weaknesses: '''Takes significant damage when hit with wind-based attacks Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble Trouble: '''Undine creates two magic water bubbles and uses them to attack a column of enemies, doing Water damage. *'Water HP Boost:Increases the attack power of Undine and her party by 25%. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Guardian Category:Female Characters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2